


That Would Be Enough

by icandrawamoth



Series: 31-Day Horoscope Challenge [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Rogue One, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Galen and Bodhi have a day off to spend together but different ideas of what to do with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: January 1st: _You may feel a bit lazy and unmotivated today, Capricorn. It could be hard to drag yourself out of bed. In terms of love and romance, there's apt to be some tension, as one part of you wants to make plans while another part is feeling up in the air and in the clouds. These two different viewpoints might make it difficult to make a move in any one direction._
> 
> Forgive me the title being a Hamilton reference; it just sort of happened.

When the alarm goes off, Galen doesn't even move. Bodhi makes a face at him before reaching over his lover to slap it off. “Galen.” He prods him gently. “Galen, wake up.”

Galen mutters something unintelligible and rolls over. 

Bodhi laughs softly to himself, leaning over the other man and pressing their lips together. After a long moment, Galen starts to respond, and when Bodhi pulls back, his eyes flicker open. “Time to get up,” Bodhi murmurs.

Galen groans, turning back toward him but making no move to get out of bed.

“Come on, old man,” Bodhi prods with a smile, poking him again.

Galen mock-glares at him. “I've asked you not to call me that.”

“And I've asked you to get up,” Bodhi retorts with a grin.

Galen harrumphs and tucks his face into the pillow. “We have no reason to. You're on a layover, and I don't have to go to the lab today. What's to keep us from sleeping in?”

“We have a full day to be together, and you'd rather spend it sleeping?” Bodhi prods.

“Not the whole day,” Galen reasons, poking an arm out from the blankets to tug at the younger man. “But a little more than this.”

Bodhi rolls his eyes fondly but lets himself be drawn back in. “You know, you're kind of lazy when you can be.”

“I do what I want,” Galen insists, his hands framing Bodhi's face and pulling him in for a kiss. When he finally pulls away, he manhandles Bodhi until he's laying with his back to Galen's front, Galen's arms wrapped firmly around him. “Now go back to sleep.”


End file.
